marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers (Earth-1010)/Gallery
575px-IMG 1816.PNG|Captain America|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) 640px-Avengersemhtvspot2-8.png|Iron Man|link=Anthony Stark (Earth-1010) Hulk.png|Hulk|link=Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010) Thor.png|Thor|link=Thor Odinson (Earth-1010) 622px-IMG 1608.PNG|Black Widow|link=Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010) Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye|link=Clinton Barton (Earth-1010) Ant-Man.png|Hank Pym|link=Henry Pym (Earth-1010) Wasp (A!).png|Wasp|link=Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010) Black Panther (A!).png|Black Panther|link=T'Challa (Earth-1010) Wonder Man.png|Wonder Man|link=Simon Williams (Earth-1010) Mockingbird.png|Mockingbird|link=Barbara Morse (Earth-1010) Captain Marvel.png|Captain Marvel|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-1010) Ms. Marvel.png|Ms. Marvel|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-1010) Iron Patriot.png|Iron Patriot|link=James Rhodes (Earth-1010) Scarlet Witch.png|Scarlet Witch|link=Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010) Quicksilver.png|Quicksilver|link=Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010) Red Hulk.png|Red Hulk|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) Falcon.png|Falcon|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010) ViperCapShieldNY.png|Viper whipping Captain America|link=Venomous Bite (A!) IronManNYPublicLibraryBombing.png|Iron Man flying over the NY Public Library|link=Venomous Bite (A!) CaptHydraViperNY.png|Captain America fighting Hydra Agents|link=Venomous Bite (A!) FixervsIronManNYPublicLibrary.png|Fixer firing his electro-neutralizing pistol at Iron Man|link=Venomous Bite (A!) TactVsBW-HawkVsHam.png|Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting against Hammer and Tactical Force|link=Hydra Four (A!) AvVsHydraFour.png|The Avengers fighting the Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) HydraFourCounter.png|Hydra Four counter attacks|link=Hydra Four (A!) AbominationPunchHulk.png|Abomination punching Hulk|link=Healing Factor (A!) HulkPunchAbomination.png|Hulk punching Abomination|link=Healing Factor (A!) BannerPymBlonsky.png|Hank Pym and Hulk against Abomination|link=Healing Factor (A!) GirlPower.png|Black Widow kicks Enchantress in the face|link=Stings and Bites (A!) SorceryBlasting.png|Enchantress shooting a blast at Black Widow, Wasp and Hank Pym|link=Stings and Bites (A!) WhichWaspisWhasp.png|Two Wasps|link=Stings and Bites (A!) ZemoPymvanDyneRomanoffEnchantressExecutionerTheRaft.png|The Avengers captured|link=Stings and Bites (A!) HammerThrowDestroyer.png|Thor throwing the Mjolnir at The Destroyer|link=Deep Research (A!) DestroyerFireAgainstThor.png|The Destroyer throwing flames at Thor|link=Deep Research (A!) AvengersEMH2 1280.png|James Rhodes, Captain America and Black Panther|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) Vlcsnap-65459.png|Captain America tossing his shield at Man-Ape|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) Vlcsnap-67652.png|Black Panther vs. Man-Ape|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) Vlcsnap-66178.png|Black Panther charging at Man-Ape|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) Vlcsnap-66274.png|Man-Ape surrenders|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) Reunited.png|The Avengers reuinited|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BrokenCharm.png|Thor setting the Avengers free|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BigGuys.png|Hulk vs Abomination|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) UnibeamFocus.png|Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) WWIIatTheRaft.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BWCAvsBZ.png|Captain America and Black Widow vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BPHPIMvsF.png|Black Panther, Hank Pym and Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) HHvsA.png|Hawkeye and Hulk vs Abomination|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) TWvsE.png|Thor and Wasp vs Enchantress|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) HyperBeam.png|M.O.D.O.K. firing his Hyper Beam at Hank Pym and Wasp|link=M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems (A!) GianticPunch.png|Hank Pym about to punch M.O.D.O.K.|link=M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems (A!) AntSwarm.png|The Ant Swarm attacking M.O.D.O.K.|link=M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems (A!) SavinTitManIM.png|Iron Man being attacked by Savin and Titanium Man|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) UnibeamTitMan.png|Iron Man firing his Unibeam at Titanium Man|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) RepulsorRaySavin.png|Iron Man firing his Repulsor Ray at Savin|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) SavinFirePunchIM.png|Savin fire punching Iron Man|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) FireBreath.png|Savin's Fire Breath|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) IP21-Gun SaluteSavin.png|Iron Patriot firing his 21-Gun at Savin|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) UnibeamSavin.png|Iron Man firing his Unibeam at Savin|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) LeadingStrikeCombatSetupWhiplash.png|Captain America and Black Widow fight Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) WhippingBWCA.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Captain America and Black Widow|link=Whiplash (A!) WhippingBW.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Black Widow|link=Whiplash (A!) BWKicksAsS.png|Black Widow kicks Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) My Idol.png|Agent Coulson sending Captain America to investigate|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Creeping Petrification.png|Grey Gargoyle petrifying Iron Man|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Cutting through.png|War Machine cutting through Iron Man's armor|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 4-2.png|Iron Man calls Mk XLII armor|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 3vsGG.png|The trio against the Grey Gargoyle|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Chained!.png|Captain America chaining Grey Gargoyle|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Rooftop Battle.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D. Members, Assemble!"|link=Crimson (A!) IMvsCD.png|Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo|link=Crimson (A!) Thor Heimdall Asgard.png|"And I am back"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) TSHvsWC.png|"Have at thee, villain!!!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) TvH.png|"What art thou doing, O All-Seeing?!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) Surrounded.png|"Thou art overmatched!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) I'llNeedThem.png|"I will need them in the future."|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) Disappeared.png|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) Fake Bankheist.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Jarred.png|Wonder Man contacting the Avengers.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Magnetizing Stark.png|Fixer magnetizing Iron Man.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Spell Over SHIELD.png|Enchantress casting a spell over Black Widow and Hawkeye.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) BPBombedbyF.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) WWIIinAmazonJungle.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Fights for Zemo!.png|"Wonder Man fights for Zemo!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Splash!.png|Hulk Vs Abomination.|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) UNShowdown.png|UN Headquarters Showdown|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) WonderManAvenger!.png|Wonder Man is officially an Avenger|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) RoughRelationships.png|Thor and Wonder Man vs Executioner|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) WronglyAngry.png|"What is Bruce doing?!"|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) NotWithMeFella.png|"That doesn’t work with me, fella."|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) AntFolksCanHurt.png|"I can’t hold him back much longer without hurting him!"|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) WakandanDodging.png|Black Panther vs Whiplash|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) Whoops!.png|Grey Gargoyle accidentally petrifying the Enchantress|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) TossingCowl.png|Hulk tossing Crimson Cowl away|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) ElectrifiedonaWhip.png|Iron Man vs Whiplash.|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) SHIELDCrossfire.png|"Oh c’mon that looked like “Crossfire”!"|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) AvengersRosterS1.png|The Avengers|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) IMvsCD,W&CCS1.png|Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo, Whiplash and Crimson Cowl.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HvsAS1.png|The Hulk vs the Abomination.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) TvsWCS1.png|Thor vs the Wrecking Crew.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) BWVsES1.png|Black Widow vs Enchantress.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HvsCS1.png|Hawkeye vs Constrictor.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HPvsDOS1.png|Hank Pym vs Doc Ock.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WvsMS1.png|Wasp vs Moonstone.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) BPvsFS1.png|Black Panther vs Fixer.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WMvsE&GGS1.png|Wonder Man vs Executioner and Grey Gargoyle.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) CAvsBZS1.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) FinalShowdownS1.png|The Final Showdown!|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WarehouseBoomS1.png|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Tony+Pepper Kiss.png|Tony Stark and Pepper Potts kissing|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) AVENGERSASSEMBLES1.png|"Avengers... ASSEMBLE!!!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Avengers.EMH.S01E16.Widows.Sting-CP.avi_snapshot_05.54_-2011.01.26_15.22.16-.jpg|"We will need some serious work at Hydra Base…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 2uhlueu.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_m2sq0geo7D1r6h499o7_500.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Mock2.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Widow'sBite.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HE_1501.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HawkeyeShootArrowEMH.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) BW_1802.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 19_ep_21.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Scene_11.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Natasha.jpg|"You wait here, Romanoff. I’ll have to face those birds first on my own…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_lu9jemtwmq1qeh64v.jpg|"Reaper…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Hawkeye_appearance.png|...who dodged the bullet.|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Hawkeye_talks_to_Black_Widow.png|"I’ll come back for you Natasha…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Mock1.jpg|"I’m thankful that bullet didn’t hit you, Clint…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tony_Rhodey_Argue_AEMH.jpg|"You’re not even paying attention…"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) AirForce.png|"You two, Air Force guys, welcome to the show"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) Tony_Rhodey_AEMH.jpg|"Come here Rhodey, I’ll show you around."|link=Proud to Serve (A!) AbsorbingMsMarvelsPowers.png|"You call me… Rogue"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) MidAirBattle.png|Ms. Marvel charged against Rogue and pushed her out of the Helicarrier, coming down with her and engaging in a fight mid-air.|link=Proud to Serve (A!) 128_ep_30.png|"Hulk... SMASH!!!"|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) 53_ep_48.png|Hulk vs Dark Hulk|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) AEMH_Nightmare_In_Red.png|Hulk vs Dark Hulk|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) HETvADHEDW.png|Hawkeye and Thor vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow.|link=The Call (A!) TakeoveratKangs.png|Ms. Marvel, Quicksilver and Hank Pym vs Kang, the Conqueror.|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) QuicksilverGunAcidBaseSolvent.png|Quicksilver, Thor, Wasp and Hank Pym vs Kang, the Conqueror.|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) Avengersemhtvspot17.png|Iron Man firing his Repulsor Ray.|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) Deathlok Cap.jpg|Deathlok aiming at Captain America|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) HydraWins.png|The Avengers fall unconscious.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) Black Widow S2 C28.png|Black Widow saving the Avengers.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) Captain america aemh.png|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) PinkHydra.png|Scarlet Witch using her Hex power.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) 728900-scarlet_witch4_super.jpg|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) SW&CAvsDR.png|Scarlet Witch and Captain America vs Dell Rusk|link=Revelations (A!) SW&CAvsRS.png|-Friend of yours?– -Enemy actually…-|link=Revelations (A!) BW&HEvsF.png|"Who on Earth is Dell Rusk?!"|link=Revelations (A!) DisappointedAvengers.png|The four Avengers were followed by Elektra, leaving Fury alone with his two Agents.|link=Revelations (A!) MovingtoAvengersMansion.png|The Avengers move to the Avengers Mansion.|link=Revelations (A!) 132630_37.jpg|"Didn’t you hear Doc Samson?"|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) 125_ep_32.png|Hulk destroyed the bleachers with his bare hands|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) Hulk_fighting_Abomination.png|Hulk vs Abomination|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) Hulk_vs_Abomination.png|Hulk vs Abomination|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) GammaGiants.png|Hulk, A-Bomb and She-Hulk vs Abomination|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) HulkCulverUniversity.png|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) image004.jpg|Hulk, She-Hulk and A-Bomb|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) BlackPantherWakandanEnemy.png|Black Panther surrounded by White Gorillas|link=Return of the King (A!) 4dadd3e8e98fa.jpg|"King Man-Ape?"|link=Return of the King (A!) ManApeKing.png|"I still have 30 days, M'Baku"|link=Return of the King (A!) TChallaOroroRotK.png|Black Panther and Storm first meet|link=Return of the King (A!) BPSHuts.png|Black Panther and Storm hide in some huts|link=Return of the King (A!) T'Challa_and_Ororo.jpg|Black Panther and Storm first kiss|link=Return of the King (A!) BPSvsMA.png|Black Panther and Storm vs Man-Ape|link=Return of the King (A!) 09_ep_11.png|Black Panther|link=Return of the King (A!) Black_Panther_Return_of_The_King.png|T'Challa, King of Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) Return_of_the_King.png|"Ororo Munroe. Do you accept being my wife, the Queen of Wakanda? Do you accept to respect our rituals, our people and your husband?"|link=Return of the King (A!) StormWakandanQueen.png|T'Challa and Ororo get married|link=Return of the King (A!) 145 ep 30.png|"Why are we here, Tony?"|link=Scorpio (A!) 147 ep 30.png|"Some dude, Scorpion is apparently attacking the Financial District."|link=Scorpio (A!) 07 ep 27.png|Reed Richards and Tony Stark|link=Scorpio (A!) 52_ep_27.png|link=Scorpio (A!) 774px-Aemhs2prev31.png|link=Scorpio (A!) Tumblr m27ng6iNU41r0vr58o1 1280.png|link=Scorpio (A!) FFIMMMvsThugs.png|Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and the Fantastic Four vs Thugs|link=Scorpio (A!) 135 ep 30.png|Iron Man and Ms. Marvel in the Financial District|link=Scorpio (A!) 136 ep 30.png|Ms. Marvel|link=Scorpio (A!) IMMMMFvsS.png|Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Mr. Fantastic vs Scorpio|link=Scorpio (A!) IMMMMFJJJS.png|Scorpio holding J. Jonah Jameson|link=Scorpio (A!) 384436 246838032040248 141635639227155 770919 1945422034 n.jpg|Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic|link=Scorpio (A!) AFFBRBLokasenna.png|Avengers, Fantastic Four and Beta Ray Bill in Asgard|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dfbc51a3d0d2.jpg|Hank Pym vs Frost Giants|link=Lokasenna (A!) HPWSvsFG.png|Hank Pym, Wasp and Sif vs Frost Giants|link=Lokasenna (A!) HPSA.PNG|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_1987.PNG|Hank Pym and Sif|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_1998.PNG|Sif and Wasp|link=Lokasenna (A!) HEBPVvsD.png|Hawkeye, Black Panther and Volstagg vs the Destroyer|link=Lokasenna (A!) SHPWBPVLokasenna.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) PunySkurgeLokasenna.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dff916102b53.jpg|"Hulk likes Axe"|link=Lokasenna (A!) BWHTHvsServoguards.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 2011-12-21_1044.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) EnchantressCircleofFire.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) BRBHHMFIWvsDoomFrostGiant.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 28_ep_27.png|"Ben, before she controls our minds, you know what time it is…"|link=Lokasenna (A!) BattleForAsgard.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dade21806fd4.jpg|Thor freed|link=Lokasenna (A!) Thor_the_Mighty.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) Thor_season_2.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 23_ep_29.png|"Heroes... ASSEMBLE!!!"|link=Lokasenna (A!) 22_ep_26.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dc9833038353.jpg|Captain America|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_2018.PNG|Black Panther, Hawkeye and Sif|link=Lokasenna (A!) 05_ep_33.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d30cbd49597f.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) Iron-Man,ThorandCap.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d6e932e888a8.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) Avengerswithinfuture.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) S1E26-1-.png|"You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it."|link=Lokasenna (A!) 2012-07-22_1121.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) CapAShieldThrowYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) TMSurroundedYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 2 (11).jpg|"Hulk smash cat-dude!"|link=The Wolverine (A!) Wolverine_Pumbled_HV.jpg|Hulk vs Wolverine|link=The Wolverine (A!) 1 (12).jpg|"HULK SMASH!!!"|link=The Wolverine (A!) Wolverine_Slices_Deadpool_Gun_HV.jpg|"If we wake her up I got my gun..."|link=The Wolverine (A!) TonyPepperHallofArmors.png|Tony and Pepper in the Stark Tower Hall of Armors|link=Rescued! (A!) Avengersemhtvspot2-5.png|Iron Man|link=Rescued! (A!) Avengersemhtvspot2-6.png|Iron Man|link=Rescued! (A!) RescueVsBlizzard&YelenaR!.png|Rescue vs Dark Widow and Dark Iceman|link=Rescued! (A!) RescuevsDarkAvengersRescued!.png|Rescue vs the Dark Avengers|link=Rescued! (A!) 05.jpg.png|"We will help you"|link=Latveria (A!) 31-1-.png|"It was an ambush..."|link=Latveria (A!) 30-1-.png|Lucia von Bardas vs the Wasp|link=Latveria (A!) S2E01-1-.png|Sue and Jan captured|link=Latveria (A!) 17_ep_27.png|"Hey hey hey, no big guys fight"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 381963_246838002040251_141635639227155_770918_1340603792_n.jpg|"Flame on!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) HeadbuttsthePanther.jpg|Dr. Doom vs Black Panther|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4f55090b40a04.jpg|"What is this trickery?!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) DoomSurroundedADWAV.png|Dr. Doom surrounded|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_(Animated_Series)_Season_2_1_Screenshot.JPG|The heroes against Dr. Doom|link=A Doom With A View (A!) BatrocVsCaptRogers.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Captain Rogers|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) CptRogersVsBatroc.png|Captain Steve Rogers vs Batroc the Leaper|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) ProjectInsight.png|Project: Insight|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) SteveTashaSSR.png|Captain Rogers and Natasha Romanoff looking at the SSR members pictures|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) ZolaExplainsInsight.png|Dr. Arnim Zola explains Project: Insight|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FalconSavesSitwell.png|Falcon saves Jasper Sitwell|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) SitwellSurrounded.png|Jasper Sitwell surrounded|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) WinterSoldierVsCaptRogersBridgeFight.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain Rogers|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) CapturedbySTRIKE.png|Steve, Tasha and Sam surrounded by S.T.R.I.K.E. and Hydra|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FuryLives.png|"Why did you take so long?"|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) HawkeyevsHammerMockingbirdvsBowmanonAlpha.png|Hawkeye and Mockingbird vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Winter_Soldier_WIS.PNG|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) CptAmericavsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HeroesPartWaysWIS.png|"When do we start?"|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0009.png|Maximoff twins|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) 07h41m25s184.png|Scarlet Witch|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0006.png|Quicksilver|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0006.png|"Blocking your mind powers was so easy..."|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Wanda_&_Kurt_(Earth-1010).png|"Thanks for coming, Kurt"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|Wanda and Logan|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) SpiralvsKurtandPietro.png|Spiral vs Kurt and Pietro|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) QuicksilverNightcrawlervsSpiral.png|Quicksilver and Nightcrawler vs Spiral|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) BugBuddiesvsDeathlok.png|Hank Pym and Wasp vs Deathlok|link=Gravity (A!) BreakingThroughGravity.png|Hank Pym through the cars|link=Gravity (A!) Ms. Marvel S3.png|Ms. Marvel|link=Marvelous (A!) 122_ep_30.png|Ronan the Accuser vs Ms. Marvel|link=Marvelous (A!) 02_ep_30.jpg|"We would like you to take us where Mar-Vell is, human."|link=Marvelous (A!) MsMarvelvsTheKree.png|Ms. Marvel vs the Kree|link=Marvelous (A!) Mar-VellGivesUp.png|Captain Mar-Vell gives up|link=Marvelous (A!) Ms._Marvel_angry.png|"What do you want, Kree?"|link=Marvelous (A!) MalekithVsThorDE.png|Malekith vs Thor|link=Dark Elves (A!) ThorVsMalekithKurseDE.png|Thor vs Malekith and Kurse|link=Dark Elves (A!) ThorLokiBalderSifDE.png|"Here we go..."|link=Dark Elves (A!) FalconVsBK.png|"Ok, then we will take on him!"|link=Dark Horse (A!) BZvsBKDH.png|"Hell yes!"|link=Dark Horse (A!) BKFalconVsHYDRADH.png|Black Knight and Falcon vs Baron Zemo|link=Dark Horse (A!) TheSearchIsOnUKDH.png|Black Knight joins the search for the Winter Soldier|link=Dark Horse (A!) VenomBreakIntoBBDSP.png|Venom breaks into the Baxter Building SpideyVsVenomBBDSP.png|Spider-Man vs Venom ThorVsMalekithSVHM.png|Thor vs Malekith S1E22-1-.png|Hank Pym working on Ultron Ultron-5Presented.png|Hank Pym introduces Ultron to the Avengers 21_ep_25.png|Black Panther in Svartalfheim ThorLokiUltron-5BlackPantherVsMalekith.png|Thor, Ultron and Black Panther in Svartalfheim while Ultron-5 and Loki fight Malekith 4ddf3258a626d.jpg|"I'm not yours, Dr. Pym" AvengersVsTitManVotF.png|The Avengers vs Titanium Man Vision_and_Wasp_after_he_storms_in.png|Vision faces the Wasp Thor-original.png|Vision knocks Thor out 28_ep_48.png|Hulk tries to smash the Vision VisonHulkVsRulkWM.png|Vision tosses Hulk against Red Hulk BrotherlyExplanationVotF.png|Vision faces "his brother" VisionFleesVotF.png|Wonder Man tries to punch Vision S2E17-1-.png|"Such a pleasure to see you!" BIWQMM!.png|The X-Men ask Quicksilver for help Elizabeth_Braddock_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|"You know I prefer to be called Betsy, Pietro" Neena_Thurman_(Earth-1010)_0007.png|"I have recruited… Uhm… You’re the third mutant I recruit" Category:Galleries